Society
Paradox Shigen '両陽派 - The Talos Clan' (テロス) The Talos clan stands at the top of the social hierarchy, holding power over the other mage clans as well as commoners, in accordance to the Talos Alliance Pact. They are concentrated in and around their capital city Arka. Talons are distinguished by black hair, red eyes, and left facial stripes. They possess the ability to manipulate the four elements: fire, air, water, and earth. The Talos emblem is a red spiralling sun. The Solar Corps is the main army of the Talos Clan, always on the frontlines of war and battles and taking all the credit for any victory. Their symbol is the same as the Talos Clan's. The Lunar Corps is an army of non-Talon soldiers who are loyal to the monarchy. They typically handle jobs such as assassinations, sabotage, and espionage. Because they are rarely, if ever, publicly credited for their work, most do not know of their existence. Their symbol is a gold spiraling square. The Kurohyoutai (黒豹隊 - ''Black Panther Squad)' 'is the Talon royal guard. They are a hand-picked group that serve and report directly to the royal family. The Kurohyou wear dark robes with pointed ears on the hood. 'アカシャ - The Akasha Clan' The Akasha clan is an ancient mage clan, and one of the oldest in existence, and claim a part-elf lineage. They live in a self-contained district called Caelum (see-lem), and prefer to be secluded from the rest of the world. Akasha are usually distinguished by white hair decorated with beads and thin braids, as well as pupils that constrict into slits when using magic. Akasha are able to manipulate and sometimes absorb the four elements.. Some Akasha are able to use their ability to mend wounds. The '''Shirome (白目)' is the Akasha's ruling council, consisting of the clan's most powerful members. The Four Sectors Centuries ago, the Four Sectors branched off from the Talos Clan, each one focusing on harnessing the power of a single element. '火輪 - Hiwa Fire Sector' Hiwajin have the ability to create and manipulate fire. They occupy the region of Pyros in the south, and are ruled by the Cerberus king from his palace in Cyno (kai-no), the capital city of Pyros. Among the mage clans, they are the most closely allianced with the Talons. Because of that, the Hiwa Clan is possibly the most politically powerful of the sectors second only to the reigning superpower government of the Talos Clan, and also the second largest mage clan. According to history, due to assimilating anyone conquered in battle, the Hiwa Clan's bloodlines have become more and more diluted with each passing generation, thus leaving the Royal Family to be the only ones to be of pure, Hiwajin descent. '水輪 - Miwa Water Sector' Miwajin have the ability to manipulate water. It is believed that they reside in the north, but scarce little is known about their location or society. '風輪 - Fuwa Air Sector' Fuwajin have the ability to manipulate air. Some years ago, the clan was ousted from the Talon Alliance Pact, their people slaughtered in genocide, and their capital city Lelanto demolished into the Ginsei River. All surviving Fuwajin are currently considered outlaws. '土輪 - Towa Earth Sector' Towajin have the ability to manipulate earth. They reside in the east, in the region of Thallas, a mountanous area to the east and north of Arka. 'Commoners' Commoners are those born outside of the mage clans, and thus do not possess elemental powers. They make up about half the total population of the world, and occupy the bottom tier of society. Commoners are scattered throughout the world, but many of them have chosen to reside in the western regions since the collapse of the Fuwa Sector. Rangers act as a policing force among commoners. They are based in the city of Orion. Paradigm Shift People of Shift are divided into 6 clans based on location. 'Gryphos Clan (Gryphanes)' One of the strongest clans and possessing one of the most stable societies, the Gryphos clan is dominated by those who manipulate wind. They are a mild-mannered and civilized people who adhere to codes of chivalry and bravery. Known members: Gryffin, Cake, Skeiron, Stormrider 'Drakonii Clan (Drakonians)' One of the two strongest clans, the Drakonii is a proud and fierce militaristic race, valuing strength and honour above all else. The Drakonians are also fiercely loyal to their own and make very strong bonds to each other. Known members: Ravage, Halo 'Pantheras Clan (Panthryans)' The Pantheras clan is the only clan that does not have a central city to call their own. Scattered across the world, they are a race shrouded in mystery. Panthryans have certain physically distiguishing traits, chief among them being the signature slit-pupiled eyes, though many among their number sport light coloured hair as well. To Tenkojin, Panthryans are stereotypically called "Felids". Known members: Blitzen, Raitou, Shadow 'Kitsune Clan (Tenkojin)' The Kitsune clan is one of the three clans situated within the Outer Limits. They are a nomadic race, moving from place to place as the seasons change. The Tsumejin are known worldwide for their legendary archery and projectile skills. To Panthryans, Tenkojin are stereotypically called "Canids". The "Tenko" (天狐) means "heavenly fox". Known members: Inferno, Sparrowhawk 'Bairoku Clan (Rokujin)' The Bairoku are a peaceful and non-aggressive clan, choosing to focus on medical and defensive pursuits. Their island city is located within the Outer Limits. Those of the Bairoku are well-versed in historical lore and knowledgeable on information of all kinds. Known members: Raine 'Ookami Clan (Roujin)' The Ookami clan is considered to be one of the three clans of the Outer Limits. They are the only clan whose people live submerged in water, along the ocean floor. Like the Panthryans, not much is known on the state of their politics or society by outsiders. Known members: Aurora, Marten Theories *The Kitsune Clan is the descendant of Souji (archer) and Tsuyu (nomad) *The Ookami Clan is the former Miwa Sector *The Gryphos Clan is the former Fuwa Sector *The Pantheras Clan is descended from Kaizu (first user of electricity)